Mourning's Ends Part I
Er zijn twee punten waar je de Quest kunt starten. Eén in het zuiden en één in het noorden. Eluned vertelt je dat Arianwyn een ontmoeting met je wil in Lletya, de stad van de elven. Stem in, je wordt nu naar Lletya gebracht. Eluned geeft je een crystal waarmee je vier keer naar de stad kunt teleporteren. Tijdens de quest kan je deze opladen bij Eluned voor wat geld, maar alleen als deze echt helemaal leeg is. Arianwyn vertelt je dat hij vindt dat er een hoop mourners bij de bergen in Arandar staan. Jij moet uitzoeken wat ze van plan zijn. Neem armour, een stat restore potion, een Camelot of Falador teleport en een wapen van de bank. Houd wel ongeveer zes plekjes vrij in je inventory. Je kunt ook tijdens het gevecht wat voedsel eten om inventory ruimte te krijgen. Ga naar de bergen bij de gate naar Tirannwn ten zuiden van Gnome Stronghold. Deze plek heet Arrandar. Loop als je de poort uit bent naar het westen en val een mourner aan. Hij haalt al je combatstats naar 20, maar het zal geen probleem zijn om hem te doden. Je kunt nu een stat restore potion drinken. Pak zijn kleren en ga naar Taverley. Neem ook een bucket of water mee. Zoek de druid op die altijd kleren staat te wassen in het meer. Vraag hoe je bloed van kleren kunt wassen, hij vertelt je dat zijn zeep dat kan. De druid wil het alleen niet geven. Jat het dus uit de mand naast hem en was je kleren in de emmer met water. Afbeelding:Druide die kleren aan het wassen is.PNG thumb|De [[Elven|Elf Oronwen|left]] Pak wat geld van de bank en teleporteer met je kristal terug naar de Lletya. Ga naar de klerenwinkel en praat met Oronwen. Vraag aan de elf de kleren te maken zijn. Oronwen kan ze maken met een bear furs en twee silks. Koop tijdens het wachten een paar rode, blauwe, gele en groene dyes (één van elke kleur is genoeg, maar koop er voor de zekerheid twee) Praat met de Elf als je denkt dat je lang genoeg hebt gewacht. Je krijgt nu je broek terug. Afbeelding:Lletya kleren mourner.PNG Ga naar de bank en pak je koekjes, feather, magic log en soft leather van de bank. Doe je nieuwe pak aan en ga naar West-Ardounge. Loop naar de noordoostelijke hoek van de stad en ga het huisje met de mourners binnen. Klim naar beneden bij de trapdoor in het westen van het huisje en vindt de hoofdman. De hoofdman vraagt je om het briefje van de mourner die je gedood hebt. Geef die en hoor zijn verhaal aan door op yes, yes en no te drukken. Hij legt je het verhaal uit, geeft je een sleutel en een broken device. Hij wil dat je de Gnome "breekt" en de schapen van een boer in Ardougne opnieuw verft zodat het lijkt of ze de plaag hebben. Ga naar het volgende kamertje en praat met de gnome. Hij vertelt je per ongeluk dat hij van toad cruchies houdt en daarbij niet gekieteld wil worden. Vertel hem dit en kietel hem. Doe er wat koekjes bij. Hij geeft toe, hij wil dat ding voor je maken. Hiervoor heeft hij een magic log en soft leather nodig. Geef dit aan hem. Bevrijdt hem en wacht totdat hij klaar is. Als je de bellows van de Big Chompy Bird Hunting quest nog hebt, kun je ze van de bank halen, als je die niet meer hebt moet je nieuwe halen uit de kist in de grot van Rantz. Ga naar de Felldip Hills, het gebied waar de genoemde quest zich afspeelde. Loop naar het vijvertje met de kikkers. Vul je bellows met een dye en zuig een kikker op. Je hoeft de bellows niet meer met gassen uit het meertje te vullen, je gebruikt namelijk dyes in plaats van die gassen. De kikker wordt nu gekleurd. Doe dit met al je dyes en teleporteer naar Ardounge. Wandel naar de boerderij van de Sheep Herder Quest en verf de schapen. Vul je "bazooka" met de kikker die dezelfde kleur heeft als het schaap (examine het schaap). Kies "Aim and Fire" als attackstijl als je je bazooka draagt. Je kunt nu richten op het schaap. Richt goed en druk op Fire. Alle schapen van dat soort worden nu geverfd. Verf groep 1, 2, 3 en 4. Kijk in de questguide van Sheep Herder als je niet meer weet waar alle schapen zijn. Ga terug naar de hoofdman van de Mourners in het huisje als de schapen geverfd zijn. Hij wil weten wie hen vroeger had vergiftigd. Dat was jij, in de Biohazard Quest, maar dat hoeft hij natuurlijk niet te weten. De hoofdman wil ook weten waarmee dat is gebeurd, hoe je dat moet maken en hij wil dat je genoeg poison maakt en gebruikt om veel mensen te vergiftigen. Ga naar Elena van de Biohazard Quest en vertel haar je verhaal. Hierna wil ze je helpen. Je moet haar een rotte appel brengen. Er liggen een heleboel appels in een omheind stukje ten zuiden van Gnome Stronghold en westelijk van het combat trainingskamp van de koning. Pak een barrel en een appel. Breng deze spullen naar Elena. Na lang testen vertelt ze je dat je spullen nodig hebt. Maak je klaar voor een reis naar het tar uit de Regicide Quest in Tirannwn. Ga terug naar de plaats met de rotte appels en pak nog een barrel. Vul deze barrel met rotte appels en doe ze in de ketel. Je gaat er nu in stampen, zodat je een vat met appelmoes krijgt. Apple Pak nog een paar barrels en ga naar de plek die zuidelijk van de Elf Tracker van de Regicide quest ligt. Vul hier je barrels en ga met je coal naar de chemist in Rimmington. Maak hier als volgt een barrel of naptha van met de still, die buiten tegen de noordwestelijke muur staat. 1. Doe het teer in de distiller 2. Open het schermpje en stop twee coal in de oven 3. Schroef de wieltjes naar rechts. Als de pressure in het rode gebied komt moet je aan het linkerwiel draaien. 4. Herhaal deze stappen totdat het middelste balkje helemaal groen is. Sluit dan je scherm en vul je barrel. Gebruik de barrels op elkaar en zeef dit met je sieve. Gebruik dit op een range.Als je dit op een vuurtje gebruikt explodeert het en kan het meer dan 50 van je hitpoints halen! Je krijgt nu twee poedertjes. Stop er één in de graanzak die buiten het huisje in het zuidwesten van West Ardougne, ligt. In dat gebouw zit ook de general store, maar die is niet meer met een symbool op de kaart aangegeven. Stop het andere poedertje in de graanzak die boven in de kerk ligt. Praat nu met de Head Mourner voor je beloning. Beloning * 2 Questpunten * 25.000 Thieving XP * 25.000 Hitpoints XP Vervolg Quest *Mourning's Ends Part II Categorie:Quests en:Mourning's Ends Part I